It is well known that pets, and particularly cats, have certain instinctual needs which must be satisfied. Failure to do so can not only result in the expression of overt antisocial behavior but can even adversely affect the health and well-being of the animal One of these needs is to chase a moving attractant and, in the vicinity of the attractant, to swipe and pounce upon it satisfying the cat's inherent need to hunt
A cat's instinct to swipe and pounce upon a moving object is well known to virtually all cat owners It is quite common to see a pet owner dangle an attractant such as a feathered bundle or plush mouse in a cat's vicinity to appreciate this instinctual behavior. Such toys also help to keep cats occupied and exercised while providing the pet's owner with the enjoyment of watching his or her cat at play.
Although there are a plethora of cat toys which have been designed to satisfy the cat's need to hunt, most are either overly complex, fail to achieve their intended objective, are subject to breakage or fail to maintain the cat's interest over time
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pet activity system which includes a powered pet toy thus stimulating the cat's need to hunt and pounce
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a pet activity system which includes, in combination, a light source and powered toy to further encourage a cat to swipe and pounce as a form of amusement
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.